Promesse
by Portgas D. Ace
Summary: Lors de l'Affrontement Marine vs Barbe Blanche, une promesse vieille de plus de vingt ans va être respectée... Cette personne va faire son retour, et chambouler le monde. Nouveau Chapitre poste le 27 juin 2013!
1. Prologue

Bon bah voilà un petit prologue...

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est trop court, beaucoup trop court...

Promesse 

Sur la Place de Marine Ford, l'affrontement entre la Marine et les pirates de Barbe Blanche battait son plein ; Luffy avait enfin réussi à délivrer son frère mais à présent, les pirates devaient partir, ce qui allait s'avérer très dur vu la fougue des Marines pour les en empêcher.

Au cours de la bataille, on pouvait voir deux pirates luttant en harmonie et fauchant tous les Marines alentours, ils ne se gênaient pas mutuellement, signe de leur enfance et de leurs multiples combats ensemble.

Squardo avait poignardé Barbe Blanche, mais sur un fond de méprise puis le Géant s'était mis en marche au cêté de tout ses fils, se lançant à corps perdu dans la bataille pour atteindre leur objectif commun : sauver le Capitaine de sa Seconde flotte.

Du côté des Marines, Aka Inu avait décidé de s'attaquer aux deux frères pour briser le moral des troupes ennemies mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'en faisant ceci, il risquait gros, très gros.

Une promesse vieille de vingt deux ans allait être mise en marche par son acte, et avec la conséquence de bouleverser le monde et l'ordre instauré par le Conseil des 5 Etoiles.

Par SON retour, cette personne que la Marine avait eue tant de mal découvrir et qui leur avait toujours échapé; au plus grand dam de ceux ci. Les seuls la connaissant étaient les plus hauts gradés de cette même organisation et quelques pirates, tous des "grands" de ce monde.

Cette personne avec la plus haute mise à prix que la Marine n'ait jamais donné pour la capture d'une seule personne et même personne.

...Cette personne qui porte le plus lourd héritage au monde...

Cest qui ?

A vous de me donner vos propositions ! Merci de me laisser un comm pour me donner votre avis; à la prochaine ^^


	2. Chapitre 1: Sauvetage in Extremis

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**FanFantastique: Euh... Merci beaucoup pour ton comm, ça m'a fait très plaisir^^ Même si ton hypothèse n'est pas la bonne; désolé... En même temps, tu n'avais pas assez d'éléments pour bien deviner. Attends le prochain chapitre ou tu auras plus d'indices xD!**

**portgas-d-arya : Merci beaucoup pour ta review; donc voilà la suite xD Pour le savoir, faut encore attendre 2-3 chapitres...**

Une promesse vieille de vingt deux ans allait être mise en marche par son acte, et avec la conséquence de bouleverser le monde.

Par SON retour, cette personne que la Marine avait eue tant de mal à découvrir, et que les seuls la connaissant étaient les plus hauts gradés de cette même organisation et quelques pirates…

Cette personne avec la plus haute mise à prix que la Marine n'ait jamais donné pour la capture d'une seule personne…

Cette personne qui porte le plus lourd héritage au monde…

Mais revenons à nos moutons…

Aka Inu était en train de fendre la foule pour se diriger vers le jeune MonkeyD Luffy avec l'intention de le tuer : en effet, celui-ci avait déjà causé assez de soucis au monde entier il était temps que ça finisse ! Ce jeune homme devait mourir pour le bien du monde !

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'endroit voulu et interpella Ace et Luffy en commençant à les insulter, eux et leurs lignées pour finir par insulter Barbe Blanche, provoquant la furie du Portgas.

Il chercha à l'attaquer, même si tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant car il était le feu et l'Amiral le magma…

Mais le logia du feu n'était pas la cible première du Marine, Ace n'avait jamais vraiment gêné leurs plans tandis que Mugiwara (chapeau de paille pour les incultes) avait réussi à battre Rob Lucci, chef du CP9 et avait contenu le Buster Call… Il était donc obligé d'éliminer cette menace en premier.

Et de toute façon, le fils de GolD. Roger était trop épuisé pour pouvoir espéré fuir.

Aka Inu fondit donc sur le jeune Monkey, Ace vit ce mouvement et dut réagir.

Luffy n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver

Ace voulait plus que tout le protéger

Il se jeta donc devant ce dernier

Mais le poing de l'Amiral enflammé

Ne put jamais atteindre ce dernier

Le Marine alla donc s'envoler

Et par sa chute créa de la fumée

Faisant rester tous les autres bouches bées

Car nul ne pouvait rien discerner

En effet, même si personne n'avait pu le prévoir et que tous avaient crus Ace mort, quelqu'un s'était interposé. Quelqu'un qui avait la force de repousser l'Amiral et de l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la place, tout en échappant au pouvoir du logia du magma.

L'Amiral en chef avait un très mauvais pressentiment, en voyant voler une de ses pièces maîtresses. Il fixa le milieu de la place intensément, attendant que la fumée se dissipe.

Tous les regards étaient d'ailleurs à cet endroit. Pourtant, lorsque la fumée fut dissipée nul ne savait où étaient passée les deux frères. On voyait encore le cercle dessiné par le piétinement des pieds lors de leurs combats. Mais plus aucune trace des combattants, ni du mystérieux sauveur…

Par intuition, Barbe Blanche et Sengoku regardèrent vers le haut de la tour, bientôt suivis par tous le Pirates et Marines ils se trouvaient au dessus du bâtiment central, tous ceux présents ne parvenait à discerner la personne qui avait sauvé leur « rêve » : sauver Ace.

Par contre, l'un pouvait savoir, en effet, Barbe Blanche avait la très forte intuition que c'était son grand Come Back, et il savait à quoi la personne ressemblait pour l'avoir déjà vu et côtoyée.

Intuition confirmée par le grand cri qui suivit, un cri qui emplit tout le monde d'un respect immense vu la vibration et la profondeur s'en dégageant.

Et, bien que sa voix adressait de lourds reproches à EdwardD Newgate, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique et majestueuse, et les membres de l'équipage de celui ci ne sourcilièrent pas à l'entente du reproche adressé à leur père :

« Oï ! Le vieux, c'est comme ça que tu tiens tes promesses ? »

**Petit blabla sur presque rien de l'auteur pour ceux que ça intéresse (je précise pour ceux qui ne veulent pas):**

_Je n'écris cette fanfic que pour laisser à Ace, mon perso préféré une petite chance de survivre. Je m'éloigne sûrement beaucoup du manga mais je suis désolé car je ne lis plus depuis qu'il est mort : Le BEAU, le grand PortgasD Ace… mais je m'égare là…_

_Pour les vers, je suis désolée, d'ordinaire c'est pas mon style mais là c'était trop tentant avec tous les mots finissant en le son « est » et comme j'avais rien d'autre à faire, j'ai écrit cette chose qui ressemble un peu à rien… -mort de rire- Et si vous regardez bien, normalement ils font tous dix syllabes…_

_Alors, qui est venu le sauver ? C'est SUPER-LUMAR tsoin tsoin tsoin ! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Désolé, je suis un peu (beaucoup, franchement) folle…_

_J'essaierai d'écrire la suite rapidement, mais vu que je suis entrée en seconde et que je patauge grave dans la semoule, je suis pas sûre avant la semaine prochaine …Pas cool ! -pleure en silence-_

_J'adore qu'on me laisse tout plein de reviews alors si vous voulez bien, mèenze ande whoummennz (mon anglais étant très approximatif, je vous prie de m'excuser), merci de bien vouloir vous arrêter vous deux secondes à l'escale : Review ! –trop contente- Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, moi tout me va…_

_ET voilà, ce chapitre est à présent officiellement terminé !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et si vous voulez bien à la prochaine (avec un invité très très spécial) !_


	3. Chapitre 2: Qui est elle?

_Un nouveau chapitre... Ouaiss!_

_Il est assez court celui là aussi même si plus long que les deux précédents réunis... Je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir..._

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_**Kitsu: Merci d'avoir posté un comm ^^! J'éspère que ça commence à répondre à ta question xD! Mais vous allez devoir encore attendre un peu avant la "révélation du siècle" =P. J'avoue; je suis sadique ;) En tout cas encore merci d'avoir posté.**_

_**portgas d arya: Bah c'est un que j'ai inventé moi, parce que si tu vois quelqu'un dans One Piece qui lui ressemble... chapeau MDR. Bientôt? Ouais sûrement, c'est pour le chapitre 6 xP! En tout cas, merci d'avoir posté et de m'encourrager, c'est vraiment super sympa ^^**_

**_Kira1726: Heureuse que ça te plaise; nan vraiment xD! Voilà la suite sur un plateau pour Monsieur/Madame xD. En tout cas, merci à toi aussi d'avoir posté ^^_**

**_Maria19: Voilà la suite ^^ Et là non plus, vous allez pas encore savoir qui c'est; même si vous avez la description de ma "chérie" =P. Et merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de poster lol._**

_**Chapitre**_** 2 : _Qui est-elle ?_**

Bien que sa voix adressait de lourds reproches à EdwardD. Newgate, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique et majestueuse, et même les membres de son équipage ne sourcilièrent pas à l'entente du reproche adressé à leur père :

« Oï ! Le vieux, c'est comme ça que tu tiens tes promesses ? »

Barbe Blanche n'eut pas le temps de réprimer son sourire ainsi donc elle était toujours vivante… et elle faisait son retour en fanfare… et puis, pour oser sortir une telle phrase dans un moment pareil… elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi folle et imprévisible…

Sengoku avait, quand à lui, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction… Evidemment, il connaissait la personne qui venait de parler… Mais c'était celle qu'il redoutait le plus… Pourquoi ce retour après vingt ans d'absence à la surface… Et ce ne pouvait être aucun autre qu'elle, capable d'être détendue dans un moment pareil !

Elle allait, par sa simple présence, chambouler tous ces plans…

Mugiwara et Hiken venait de reprendre leurs esprits après cette grande bousculade et purent à loisir observer leur sauveur… ou plutôt devrais-je dire sauveuse…

Elle était plutôt grande, avec des formes bien dessinés nullement mis en valeur par ce qu'elle portait… un pantalon large noir lui descendant jusqu'au mi mollet et une chemise bouffante aux longues manches légères avec des froufrous qui cachaient ses formes, même si, avec le vent, on pouvait les deviner… (Bande de pervers –mort de rire-) d'un rouge sang absolument envoûtant, tout comme sa voix…

Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir ébène, ne contrastant pas trop avec la peau tannée de celle-ci, sûrement du aux longs voyage en bateau, avec des mèches rouges de la même couleur que son haut dispersés dans la masse… ses cheveux lui tombait quasiment aux épaules avec cependant une mèche beaucoup plus longue lui arrivant à la chute des reins. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une très belle jeune femme, bien qu'un chouïa garçon manqué…

Quant à son visage, il était comme sculpté dans du marbre, elle avait un menton fin, un port de tête élégant, un nez bien placé et proportionné, ces joues étaient parsemés de quelques taches de rousseur, bien que discrètes et son front parfait… Son corps était musclé, même très pour une femme mais elle restait quand même sublime…

Autour de son cou était noué un lacet avec au bout : un pendentif bleu mer… où l'on voyait les vagues et l'écume se dessinées quand on y plongeaient le regard… absolument tout chez cette femme attirait…

Comme vous le voyez, j'ai évité les yeux… mais les yeux… ils sont indéfinissables… L'iris est bleu nuit alors que les contours de la pupille sont noirs… quand à l'intérieur, c'est un magnifique bleu à la fois cendré, acier et profond… Vous avez rien compris, hein ?

Et bien, imaginez un trou noir, c'est la même chose, une fois qu'on est plongé dans ses yeux, c'est la fin on ne peut plus en sortir… Ils vous emportent dans un monde magnifique, clairsemé de tempêtes comme de calme plat (faut pas oubliez que c'est des pirates, quand même…)…

Une autre personne avait eu une violente réaction, « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? » se demandait Mihawk… « Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voie au sinon elle briserait le mythe… quoique ça m'éviterez d'avoir à endurer… Mais au moins ça m'amuse… De toute façon, c'est pour Barbe Blanche qu'elle est là, alors je risque rien… »

A peine Barbe Banche voulut-il lui demander de rester près de son fils pour lui demander de le protéger que celle-ci avait déjà sauté à pieds joints dans la bataille… Pourtant, aucun Marine ne semblait vouloir venir troubler son chemin… Ils respectaient cette femme qui avait envoyé valdinguer un de leurs Amiraux… Et puis, son Haeshoukou Haki (je sais plus si c'est comme ça qu'on dit…) les tenait tous respectueusement à distance…

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'a quelques pas du Newgate, elle disparut pour réapparaître juste devant celui-ci et le gifla… d'une claque forte qui résonna pendant plusieurs secondes sur la Place, figeant tous les membres de l'équipage, eux ne savaient pas si c'était une alliée ou ennemie mais après ce qu'elle venait de faire à leur Père, il y avait plus de chance qu'elle appartienne à la seconde catégorie…

Mais malgré tout leur respect pour leur Père, les fils ne bougeaient pas d'un iota, trop impressionnés par la démonstration de puissance précédente de celle-ci…

Ace non plus… Il était troublé par cette femme, il lui semblait la connaître ou en tout cas lui rappelait quelqu'un… mais qui donc ? Et aussi, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, même s'il en ignorait la cause….

La Marine, quant à elle, ne savait plus que penser, de quel côté cette gamine était elle ?

Mihawk, par contre, savait très bien ce que signifiait la présence de la jeune femme ici, même s'il ne le dirait à personne… comme si c'était un secret…

Et Barbe Blanche eut une réaction tout à fait inattendue, il éclata de rire, comme si on venait de lui faire une bonne blague, la véritable raison, c'était qu'il avait compris les motivations de la brune, et comment aurait il pu en vouloir à celle-ci, alors que c'était de sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée mêlée à tout ce bordel…

Maintenant, il se souvenait de la promesse faite à la jeune femme… Et il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas respecté…

Edward : Non… Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir tenu…

? :-énervée- Pas tant que moi, le vieux ! A cause de toi, j'ai été obligé de revoir la sale gueule de Sengoku… C'est abusé !

Edward : -éclate de rire- Mais t'es intervenu alors y a pas de problème…

? : Et qui t'as dit que je le voulais ? T'es vraiment con parfois !

Cette fois ci, les membres de son équipage réagirent en protestant, d'où est ce qu'elle insulter leur Père, celle là ! Cette fois, c'en était trop… Ils furent quelques dizaines à lui sauter dessus avant que Barbe Blanche n'ait pu leur dire de ne pas faire ça…

Ils fonçaient tous sur elle mais Elle, elle n'avait pas l'air de leur prêter attention, ce qu'ils se jurèrent de lui faire payer… Mais malheureusement, quand ils ne furent plus qu'a quelques centimètres de celle-ci, elle disparut… Auparavant, elle était encerclée et là, maintenant, ils se retrouvaient comme des cons à se foncer dessus…

Une fois le choc passé, les Marines étaient encore plus choqués et Sengoku prit sa tête à l'intérieur de sa main… Et c'était reparti…

Barbe Blanche éclata une fois de plus de rire et déclara :

« Vous n'êtes pas encore capable de la battre, mes fils… Même tous mes commandants réunis auraient beaucoup de mal à la maîtriser… »

Stupéfaction…

Mais qui pouvait-elle bien être pour que Barbe Blanche la considère aussi puissante…?

Et dernière surprise chez les Marines, Œil de Faucon apparut au côté de la jeune femme en disant qu'il se battrait à ses côtés…

Cette femme, quelle était donc sa place dans le Monde ?

**_Petit blabla de l'auteur qui sert à rien :_**

_Et c'est que pour les gens qui ne sont pas sérieux, vu toutes les conneries que je sors…_

_Un nouveau chapitre, dont je ne suis pas fier… J'arrive jamais à rien avec la description de mon perso, et pourtant Dieu seul sait combien de fois j'ai essayé… -pleure en silence- Vous pouvez quand même me donner vos avis, hein ?_

_Par contre, je suis contente, ce chapitre là est plus long que les deux autres, et j'espère avoir dépassé la barre des mille cinq cents mots… Faut pas trop rêver…_

_Juste comme ça… j'aimerais bien avoir vos suppositions quant à l'identité de mon perso… Même si c'est des conneries, j'en ai rien à branler, c'est juste pour savoir…_

_Je vous__ demande pas le prénom, l'âge ou quelque chose dans le genre…_

_Non, c'est juste les origines et tout… Et aussi à Merci à ceux qui pourrait me donner l'orthographe exacte du Haki des Rois en japonais…Je vous en remercie d'avance…_

_Comme je l'ai dis dans mes pitits bavardages à la fin du chapitre précédent, aujourd'hui, on a un invité très spécial… J'ai nommé : … -se fait cramer à distance-_

_? : D'où tu dévoile qui je suis ? Mais, avant tout, file moi à bouffer ! J'ai faim…_

_Moi : Tu changeras jamais, toi !_

_? : Ouais… Mais c'est qui qui me sauve dans ton histoire… Paske moi, mourir pour mon petit frère, ça me va…_

_Moi : Et moi ? T'as pensé à moi ? Je veux pas que tu meure… -en pleurs-_

_? : Ah, non ! Ne pleure pas –me prend dans ses bras- Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

_Moi :-redresse la tête- Ah bon ?_

_? : Non, je voulais juste dire que si je dois mourir, je préfère que ce soit en protégeant une personne que j'aime…_

_Moi : Tu serais prêt à mourir pour moi, alors ?_

_? : Bien sûr ! Je te protégerais par tout les moyens possibles –me regarde dans les yeux-_

_Moi : -fait un grand sourire et se colle contre lui- Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ce que tu viens de dire…_

_? : T'es sûre qui y a rien à bouffer, ici ?_

_Moi : T'abuses, tu viens de sortir d'un magasin de grillades et tu quémandes encore…_

_? : -éclate de rire- Mais je viens de me faire sauver, il faut bien que je mange…_

_Moi : Ah ! Au fait, Ace, tu es marié avec Namionepiece-san, non ?_

_Ace : Ah… -se frappe le front- J'avais oublié ! C'est vrai… _

_Moi : Elle a accepté qu'on te partage mais bon, moi je préfèrerais t'avoir pour moi toute seule…_

_Ace : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime ! –la serre dans ses bras-_

_Moi : Et il faudra aussi que tu dises merci à Darkness-sama pour t'avoir sauvé dans sa fic… A grand renfort de menaces bien sûr, mais elle t'a quand même sauvé…_

_Ace : De quoi ? Qui ? –fait des grands yeux- Tu l'as menacé de quoi ?_

_Moi : -avec des yeux de chibis et un sourire angélique- Juste de mort et de torture, voyons ..._

_Ace : -se tape le front- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux pas être amoureux d'un assassin, moi !_

_Moi : T'es un peu mal placé pour parler, non ? _

_Ace : C'est vrai… Mais…_

_Moi : Me ressort pas tes propos sexistes ou je vais me fâcher…_

_Ace : Comment t'as deviné –se prend un poing sur la figure-_

_Moi : Ah ! Oui, tu dois aussi remercier Chouchoudu10-chan pour m'avoir soutenue et épaulée dans notre lutte pour te sauver…_

_Ace : Dans l'histoire, on a même pas parler de ta fic…_

_Moi : C'est vrai, mais je tiens quand même à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, en particulier ceux qui commentent et un grand merci aussi à namione piece, Chouchoudu10, Narutotaku et Darkness02 pour me soutenir… _

_Ace : Tout ça ?_

_Moi : -sourit- Oui… Mais y a aussi ceux qui me suivent et m'on mit en favoris… Comme Ren-chan alexfr36 Sweet Melody et ShiroNeko, je vous remercie de me suivre, vraiment ! Et Ace, d'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie : elle te plaît ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?_

_Ace : Oui, elle est magnifique, tu ressemble beaucoup plus à un personnage de manga –se fait retaper dessus à la Nami-_

_Moi : En parlant de ça… Plus que deux mois à attendre et y a Ze Japan Expo… Suke ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à quelque chose : Si vous avez des questions à nous poser, n'hésitez pas à laisser un comm et préciser, si vous voulez, qu'on réponde dans cette fuckin' partie de texte complètement déjantée…ou pas…_

_Ace : Et laissez aussi des comm's pour nous donner votre avis…_

_Moi : Pourquoi tu dis Nous ? Je suis a seule à écrire… ?_

_Ace : Moi je te donne les idées… D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas de la viande ?_

_ Moi : -après avoir crucifié mon Ace- Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois ci… A la prochaine et n'hésitez une fois de plus pas à commenter…_

_ Ace : -dans son délire- De la viannde…_

_ Merci beaucoup de bien vouloir supporter toutes les conneries que je dis et je m'excuse vraiment auprès de namionepiece pour lui avoir voler son mari, mais je l'aime tellement moi, mon Ace…_

_ A au prochain chapitre et un grand merci à ceux qui commentent…_

_Petit comm de fin: Merci de bien vouloir m'excuser de toutes les conneries que je dis TnT, je suis vraiment trop conne...  
Mais comme je l'ai surement déja dit, j'adore les pitits comm qu'on peut me laisser alors surtout n'hésitez pas =P  
La rubrique du petit blabla peut aussi répondre à vos questions donc n'hésitez pas, juste avec le comm, dire que c'est pour cette rubrisue et si vous voulez voir un autre invité qu'Ace (qui sera toujours présent)demandez le... xD  
Et à au prochain chapitre..._


	4. Chapitre 3: Rivale de Mihawk

**Pitit (mais alors là trés) comm de début :**

_**Bon courage pour tout lire, mes amis et laissez moi une review, s'il vous plaît!**_

**Réponse aux reviews:**

portgas d arya: _Coucou^^! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre xD! Ca se rapproche, ça se rapproche... Mais c'est toujours pas ça =P! A la fin de ce chapitre, apparition d'un autre personnage clé! Félicitations, tu as bien deviné pour la première partie. Merci encore d'avoir commenté!_

Renvos: _Merci, c'est gentil ce que tu dis, même si je suis pas sûre de mériter autant de compliments, surtout de la part d'Ace x)! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça continue à te plaire; et merci d'avoir commenté!_

Kitsu: _Merci beaucoup, mais c'est vraiment trop de compliments pour une fille comme moi qui ne glande rien à rien TnT! Merci^^ mais là, pour le moment, elle est déja écrite donc j'ai les bons délais mais après... ça va plus être ça =D Euh... ça, ça reste à voir, si par petite faille, tu parles aussi de son caractère alors oui, bien entendu au sinon... =P; au sinon, merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté et de prendre la peine de supporter toutes les conneries que je dis. Encore merci!_

**Histoire :**

« Vous n'êtes pas encore capable de la battre, mes fils… Même tous mes commandants réunis auraient beaucoup de mal à la maîtriser… »

Stupéfaction…

Mais qui pouvait-elle bien être pour que Barbe Blanche la considère aussi puissante…

Et dernière surprise chez les Marines, Œil de Faucon apparut au côté de la jeune femme en disant qu'il se battrait à leurs côtés…

Cette femme, quelle était donc sa place dans le Monde ?

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Rivale de Mihawk ? **_ou _**Arrivée **_ou _**Deuxième fois**_

Elle sourit alors, d'un sourire étincelant, capable de charmer le plus redoutable des monstres, tout en ayant un regard provocant. Elle cherchait le plus redoutable des épéistes sans crainte et plus encore, avec moquerie.

Mais Œil de Faucon ne s'en formalisa pas, en la regardant blasé, comme si c'était une vieille habitude…

« Œil de Faucon, tu nous trahis ? Vil Pirate ! » Rugit la voix de Sengoku.

A ces mots, la jeune femme retint une expression de moquerie, tout en pensant que l'Amiral en chef était vraiment con ! Faire « confiance » à un pirate alors qu'on est un Marine, même si celui-ci est Capitaine Corsaire, ce n'est pas une raison !

….. Bien fait pour sa gueule !

Elle regarda de nouveau Mihawk qui s'était retourné :

- « Je ne tiens pas à m'engager à vos côtés si c'est pour m'attirer les foudres de cette jeune femme, qui est une de mes vieilles connaissances…

- Attends ! A l'instant, tu viens de me traiter de vieille, connard ? rugit la brune

- Mais non, c'est juste que je te connais depuis quelques temps…

- Donc, en résumé, tu insinues que je suis vieille… Va crever ! »

Et elle dégaina son sabre, pendu à sa ceinture tout en se mettant en position de combat, elle avait quasiment le même style que Roronoa Zoro, sauf qu'elle n'avait que deux sabres, un dans la main droite et l'autre entre ses dents sa main libre, la main gauche donc était comme le symbole du « peace & love » mais ce n'était visiblement pas son intention…

Mihawk dégaina à son tour, et une aura très forte s'éleva entre les deux combattants, sous les yeux épatés des Marines et des Pirates !

D'un coup, ils s'élancèrent, et à partir de ce moment, seul les yeux des personnes ayant vécu plein de combats pouvaient les distinguer. Ils allaient trop vite pour tous les autres, avant que l'on entende le bruit des pieds à l'endroit ou ils avaient atterris, qu'eux avaient déjà décollés ainsi, ils savaient à présent tous que ce qu'œil de Faucon montrait n'était qu'une infime partie de sa force, parce qu'à présent, ils en voyaient l'étendue.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, se faisant face comme deux lions qui se défie :

« Arrêtes de faire semblant et attaque moi vraiment ! À partir de maintenant, j'arrête de faire semblant… » Déclara la jeune fille.

A ces mots, ils repartirent et plus personne ne vit ce combat titanesque, même Barbe Blanche ne pouvait suivre. Les bourrasques dues aux attaques se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et violentes ainsi que rapprochées, et bientôt toute la place allait être dévastée s'ils n'arrêtaient pas ce combat !

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, une chose vint interférer. Quelque chose que tout le monde avait pu voir…une attaque déviée se dirigeait à présent vers le haut du bâtiment…

Là ou se trouvait Ace et le jeune Monkey… !

Et là, une fois de plus, la jeune femme vint interférer pour sauver Ace, en parant le coup avec ses deux épées et sa main gauche, par un mouvement circulaire du poignet, vint créer une rupture dans la mer, pour protéger les deux jeunes hommes du coup pas complètement paré vu l'étendu de sa portée !

Quand le coup arriva, il fendit la protection mais celle-ci ne faillit pas à sa tache, et après avoir absorbé la puissance du choc retomba mollement au sol, aspergeant par la même occasion l'Amiral en Chef (ça se voit que je peux pas le saquer, non ?)

Une fois de plus toutes les personnes présentes furent bouche bée, mais principalement les deux qui venaient de se faire sauver pour la seconde fois consécutive ! Et la jeune femme était visiblement furieuse envers Mihawk, auquel elle asséna un violent coup de katana qu'il n'eut pas le temps de parer et qu'il le fit aller s'encastrer dans le mur à deux cents mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment.

Il se releva d'ailleurs péniblement tout en déclarant :

« Victoire : 4687 Défaite : 1 Match nul : 3 »

Les quelques Marines alentours froncèrent les sourcils.

Garp, curieux, demanda ce que ça signifiait et quand Œil de Faucon lui dit que c'était le résultat de leurs match l'un contre l'autre, le vieux Monkey éclata de rire mais il s'arrêta soudainement quand il entendit la suite de la phrase :

« - C'est ses résultats contre moi, je n'ai réussi à la battre qu'une seule fois, et encore, c'était par un coup de chance et quand elle venait de se remettre au sabre…

- Quoi ? hurla le Papy

- Oui, je n'ai quasiment jamais réussi même à faire jeu égal contre elle…

- Mais quand même… Tu es le meilleur épéiste au monde, alors comment ça se fait que cette gamine arrive à te battre ? Et puis aussi, comment ça se fait que la Marine n'ait jamais entendu parler d'elle ?

- Coucou, le vieux ! Ca va ? demanda la brune

- Ouah ! hurla Garp

- Alors comme ça, tu te souviens pas de moi ? C'est trop gentil de ta part…, dit elle en ironisant

- Mais pourquoi je me souviendrais de toi ? Je sais même pas qui t'es…

- Tu veux dire que tu le connais, toi ? questionna Mihawk

- Bien sûr ! Il me poursuivait pendant tout un moment et ce fut le premier Marine à me découvrir… Et il ose dire que cette fuckin' organisation de merde n'a jamais entendu parler de moi…

- Ah ! D'accord ! Non mais au sinon je ne comprenais pas, je me disais que déjà connaître tous les grands pirates, c'est déjà pas mal… fit Mihawk, soulagé

- Mais de quoi vous par… Attends ! Non ! Tu ne serais pas…

- Mais si ! Bravo, tu as trouvé !»

Et alors là, réaction que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, même dans leurs rêves (ou cauchemars, c'est vous qui voyez…) les plus fous : Garp enlaça la jeune fille et il semblait très heureux :

«- Mais je t'avais cru morte, moi !

- Je vais pas tarder à l'être si tu continues à me serrer comme ça…

- Désolé, fit Garp tout en la lâchant et elle reprit sa respiration.»

Luffy et Ace étaient quant à eux en proie à de nombreuses questions, comme d'où cette femme connaissait leur grand père, et surtout pourquoi celui-ci avait eu une telle réaction alors qu'à eux… C'était pas ça… Il ne les aurait jamais lâchés même s'ils le lui avaient demandé bien plus gentiment qu'elle !

Et aussi, d'où venaient sa force et cette possibilité à manier l'eau ? C'est ce qui les avaient le plus scotchés sûrement comme tous ! Surtout, elle semblait inaccessible et indomptable, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête…

C'est ce moment que choisirent les membres de l'équipage du Heart pour sortir leur sous-marin des tréfonds de l'océan et leur capitaine hurla qu'il était venu pour récupérer Chapeau de Paille.

La jeune femme se retrouva soudainement devant Jimbeï qui eut la peur de sa vie, tout en lui demandant de bien vouloir aller récupérer Luffy tout en lui précisant bien de laisser Hiken no Ace sur place car c'était elle qui allait s'en occuper l'homme poisson n'osa pas la questionner, toujours trop impressionné par ses démonstrations de forces précédentes et acquiesça sans autre cérémonie.

Il partit alors que celle-ci continuait à le fixer pour vérifier que personne n'oserait s'interposer, ce qui fut le cas !

L'homme poisson venait d'arriver et prit le jeune Monkey, bras ballants et étant obligé de se laisser faire vu que toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnées à cause du dopage d'Ivankov, le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse tout en glissant furtivement à Ace qu'il ne pouvait le sauver mais que la jeune brune le ferait puis repartit du plus vite qu'il put laissant le Portgas sur sa soif d'informations. En effet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé, après tout : ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Et en plus elle allait revenir pour le chercher, lui… Même s'il lui en était reconnaissant, et il se dit aussi qu'il préférait qu'on sauve son jeune frère plutôt que lui…

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut avec horreur Aka Inu se précipiter sur l'homme poisson il voulut sauter pour aller les protéger mais il sentit ses jambes fléchir. Il ne pouvait plus se lever et encore moins aller les sauver. Il rugit de rage, la rage de se sentir impuissant…

Aka Inu était à présent à leur hauteur et cherchait à atteindre Mugiwara, le coup partit mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible première. En effet, Jimbeï avait fait rempart de son corps et quand l'Amiral sortit son poing du flanc du Capitaine Corsaire renié, un flot important de sang s'écoula de la blessure et l'homme poisson cracha un caillot de sang de part sa bouche… Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny vit le nouveau mouvement que s'apprêter à faire le Marine au pouvoir du magma et il voulut tellement bouger pour aider l'homme qui le porté mais malgré toute sa volonté, sûrement la meilleure du monde, son corps ne bougeait plus, il ne ressentait plus aucune sensation et il ne pouvait faire qu'assister au massacre, impuissant. De ses yeux commencèrent à couler des larmes, qui étaient tout comme son frère des larmes d'impuissance…

Mais alors que l'Amiral allait réitérer son coup pour enfin réussir à tuer le trouble fête Pirate, la jeune femme vint une fois de plus s'interposer entre les deux factions ennemies et repoussa une fois de plus le Marine, qui ne put rien faire contre, tout en hurlant de colère :

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été assez clair sur ce point ! Va te coucher, putain de fuckin'marine de merde ! A la niche !

Elle était visiblement très en colère. Et l'Amiral, après s'être fait éjecter à nouveau par une force titanesque retraversa la place qu'il venait de faire en l'air mais en sens inverse pour finalement atterrir au même endroit que précédemment et il creusa encore plus le sol, auquel il avait déjà fait un magnifique trou en y faisant un magnifique atterrissage pouvant concurrencer même ceux des Airbus, qui sont pourtant déjà très fort…. Arrêtons tout de suite les comparaisons pourrîtes : autant tout de suite dire qu'il s'était crashé comme une vieille merde de pigeon, il rageait d'ailleurs intérieurement : c'était la seconde fois qu'il se retrouvait à aller s'encastrer dans le sol à cause d'une fille dont il ne connaissait rien et qui entachait considérablement son honneur et sa fierté ça faisait deux fois qu'il loupait la même cible à cause d'une seule et même personne qui le faisait chier…

Elle mit ensuite un coup de pied à Jimbeï pour le faire aller plus vite vers Trafalgar Law et son équipage tout en se maudissant elle-même… A peine avait elle quitté les deux pirates de son champ de vision pour regarder vers Œil de Faucon qui sympathisait avec La Poigne que l'ancien Capitaine Corsaire se faisait attaquer par l'autre enfoiré d'Amiral et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver avant le premier coup…

Elle était dégoûtée, elle n'aurait jamais qu'un Marine pouvait attaquer aussi lâchement. Ils descendaient encore plus dans son estime. Elle se demandait vraiment s'ils avaient un sens de l'honneur et comment faisaient les gens pour leur faire confiance…

Les Pirates en étaient bien plus dignes ! Eux, au moins, ils avaient un code de l'honneur !

Enfin… C'est vrai que tant qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'ombre style le CP9, le Buster Call, le génocide d'Ohara et tant d'autres petites choses qui faisait qu'au bout d'un moment on n'avait plus aucune confiance en eux…

Mais à part ces quelques bavures, ils étaient sans tache… (Quelle blague !)

Pendant le temps qu'elle avait prit pour réfléchir intensément, l'homme poisson et le petit frère d'Ace étaient arrivés à bon port, sur le sous-marin de Law. Mais à présent, il leur fallaient repartir de cette place maudite et les Marines ne seraient, visiblement, pas en accord avec eux sur ce point…

Les combats avaient recommencés sur la place, Barbe Blanche était la cible principale des Marines bien que tous les Commandant cherchaient à lui venir en aide… Ils s'était déjà pris de nombreux coups de canon et de sabres sur son corps mais il était encore envie, et il restait droit et fier, il ne faiblirait pas même dans la mort car il savait très bien que son heure était venu ! Il allait se sacrifier pour ses fils, pour leur permettre de partir… !

Il avait déjà vu tant de gens tomber qu'ils ne les comptaient plus, il allait à présent rejoindre les cadavres de ceux qu'il avait tué… Néanmoins, il ne regrettait rien, Barbe Blanche ne regrette jamais rien ! , il avait réussi à « construire une famille », c'était donc au père de protéger ses fils…

Mais, avant que Garp n'ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, le Sergent Chef qui était sous ses ordres commença à crier, crier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Qu'il ne fallait plus se battre, qu'il ne voulait plus voir de vies détruites et qu'il avait été vraiment déçu par la réaction de l'organisation dont il faisait partit.

Aka Inu, bien qu'il se soit déjà écrasé deux fois décida que c'en était trop ce jeune mousse osait se rebeller contre l'autorité absolu des hautes instances : il devait donc mourir pour le bien de tous.

Il s'élança à nouveau, et il ne vit pas la jeune femme bouger quand lui le fit, ce qui lui permettrait sûrement d'aller le tuer.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, elle le regardait d'un oeil morne, mais son regard avait comme une petite lueur de défi et de moquerie mais il ne pouvait le lui faire payer. Elle était beaucoup trop forte, et il ne tenait pas à plus se ridiculiser qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ! Dire que lui, un Amiral réputé sans pitié était obligé de s'incliner devant une personne, qui plus est UNE PIRATE !

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il n'empêchait que tout le monde cherchait à ne pas provoquer la jeune femme, dont on ignorait même le nom… Et qui avait réussi à traumatiser pour le reste de leurs jours tous les Marines présents.

Alors que le sabre de l'Amiral allait s'abattre sur sa cible, devant l'oeil horrifié de toutes les personnes présentes, il rencontra une résistance caractérisée par un bruit métallique bien caractéristiques.

La voix du personnage ayant paré s'éleva :

- Félicitations, mon grand ! Tu as réussit à les contenir le temps que j'arrive ! –se retourne vers la jeune femme- Et toi ! T'aurais pas pu intervenir, sérieux ! J'en ai marre que t'en fasses qu'à ta tête ! Et puis, après, je finis toujours par récolter tout pour moi !

- Mais, Shanks, je savais que t'étais là ! Je t'es senti arriver !, dit elle avec sa face angélique, au sinon je l'aurais sauvé moi-même, mais…

- Pourquoi je me fais toujours tourné en bourrique par toi, hein ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Fit-elle, ironique.

**Petit blabla de l'auteur qui sert à rien :**

_Coucou ! Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, vous allez bien ?_

_ Bienvenue à tous sur cette partie complètement délurée ou moi et mon très cher Ace allons répondre aux questions que vous vous posez ou aux banalités…_

_Taaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmm__….. Préparez vous à accueillir le grand, fabuleux, magnifique….. Aceeeeeeeeeeeee !_

_ Ace : Ouais, c'est moi !_

_ Moi : T'arrêtes de te la péter, oui ?-me met faussement en colère-_

_ Ace : Faudrait savoir, c'est toi qui me présente ! -indigné-_

_ Moi : Oui, et alors, ça te pose un problème ?_

_ Ace : Bon, au lieu de continuer sur ce sujet de discorde si on en aborder un autre comme les questions? -en prenant son air d'intello-_

_ Moi : Tu es malade ? C'est quoi cette soudaine poussée de vocabulaire ? -étonnée-_

_ Ace : Oï ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, hein ? J'ai peut être pas été à l'école ou d'autres trucs inutiles dans ce genre là ! Mais je suis quand même intelligent ! -outré-_

_ Moi : Bon… D'accord : alors 2+2 ?_

_ Ace : Euh… T'en as pas une plus simple ? Là c'est trop compliqué…_

_ Moi : Bon… D'accord, la capitale du Luxembourg ?_

_ Ace : -en s'énervant- Mais tu le fais exprès !_

_ Moi : Comment appelle t on le volant d'un bateau ?_

_ Ace : Trop simple, c'est le gouvernail !_

_ Moi : -se tape le front avec sa main- Ça, c'est ce qu'on apprend en primaire même pas !_

_ Ace : Ah oui, au fait en parlant de mystère…_

_ Moi : 2 x 0 ?_

_ Ace : Arrêtes avec ça ! Je voulais te demander c'est qui la jeune femme ?_

_ Moi : Une jeune femme brune entouré de mystère, pourquoi ?_

_ Ace : Au moins son prénom, allez quoi !_

_ Moi : Bah… En fait, j'hésite entre deux ! Mais voilà, je sais déjà son nom de famille !_

_ Ace : Dis le moi, alors ! _

_ Moi : Non, pas question ! Va te faire !_

_ Ace : -commence à pleurer- Alors tu m'aimes plus !_

_ Moi : Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Ace, je t'aime mon amour !_

_ Ace : Ouais, ouais c'est ça…-me regarde méchamment-_

_ Moi : Mais je te jure ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour te le prouver ?-cherche à quitter la pièce- Aceeeee ! –le prend par son bras pour l'empêcher de sortir-_

_ Ace : Embrasse moi !_

_ Moi : Ok, mais attends juste deux secondes, il faut qu'on ferme d'abord cette rubrique !_

_ Ace : Bon d'accord !_

_ Moi : Y a pas à dire, vive la Japan Expo ! Yahaaaaaaa !_

_ Ace : Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout ?_

_ Moi : D'où tu dis ça ? Je trouve que t'es de plus en plus méchant… -éclate en sanglot-_

_ Ace : Ah non, ne pleure pas ! S'il te plaît… Je ne voulais pas faire ça…_

_ Moi : Mais… Moi je veux aller à la JE…_

_ Ace : Oui, oui, tu iras… Et si tu veux je t'accompagnerai même !_

_ Moi : Ah oui ! Serait-il possible que vous m'aidiez à choisir pour le nom de la jeune femme, c'est ou « Akie » ou « Mana » ? Je vous en remercie d'avance !_

_ Ace : Et elle connaît Shanks ? Mais c'est qui, sérieux ? Vite, il faut que tu le dévoiles ! Et puis, aussi, on peut aller aux restos de grillades au bout de la rue, s'il te plaît ?_

_ Moi : Ah non ! On ne va pas finir le chapitre de la même manière que le premier ! _

_ Ace : Non ! Bien sûr que non !_

_ Moi : Bon bah alors on clôt le chapitre par le baiser que je t'ai promis ?_

_ Ace : Ok ! On vous souhaite à la prochaine, et bon courage pour ceux que vous entreprenez et tout et tout…_

_ Moi : A plus, c'est-à-dire le prochain chapitre ! Et pensez pour la prochaine fois à nous laisser de la viande pour mon amour d'estomac sur pattes… _

_ Ace : Merci d'avoir pensé à moi –me prend dans ses bras en étant derrière-; -me chuchote à l'oreille – Aishiteru… (je t'aime pour les incultes(j'adore trop ce mot !))_

_ -je me retourne et l'embrasse passionnément…-_

_ Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et je voudrais remercier du fond du coeur ceux qui commentent!_

_ Merci aussi de me dire quel prénom vous trouverez le mieux pour la jeune femme : Akie ou Mana ? _

_ Et aussi, j'ai écris une autres fiction: __Ren, sur Eyeshield 21; merci d'aller la lire et de me poster une titite review._

_J'arrête les pubs maintenant, je vous jure !_

_Spécial Dédicace à portgas d arya et kitsu. Et aussi, bien sûr à Renvos, Maria19, Kira1726 et tous ceux qui acceptent de lire cette connerie! _

**Pitit comm de fin**

_**Serait-il possible que vous me donniez votre avis pour le prénom s'il vous plaît... xP**_

Et laissez moi des comm's, s'il vous plaît!  
Je vous félicite, vous avez réussi à tout finir... Et tous les fans d'Ace ne peuvent plus se l'approprier; on est déja au moins trois sur lui... =D

A+


	5. Chapitre 4: Le Voile commence a se lever

Commentaires d'auteur (2013) :

Bon alors, je m'excuse pour l'inexcusable retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de mon histoire sur ce site. Je vais essayer de la finir au plus vite (je serais plus dispo d'ici une dizaine de jours). Je suis en ce moment a l'etranger, ce qui explique l'absence de tout accent a ce que j'ecrit, excusez moi.

En fait, j'avais completement oublie que je la postais aussi ici. Et ensuite, j'ai ecrit ce chapitre il y a plus de deux ans, et je me force a le poster tel quel sans rien changer.

Les mysteres qui entourent la jeune femme ne sont pour le moment pas encore reveles, bien que l'on en apprenne un peu plus. Je suis toujours curieuse de savoir a qui vous pouvez penser pour la jeune fille.

Encore une fois desolee et bonne lecture (le petit blabla a la fin est vraiment long, et pour ceci excusez moi)

Commentaires d'auteur (2010)

Je vous prie de me pardonner le retard, et surtout les conneries dans mon petit blabla mais j'étais enervée quand je l'ai écrit...^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à à la fin du chapitre

Reponses aux Reviews (bien que je ne sois pas sur que vous repassiez lire...):

Re reponse a Kitsu: _Je tiens juste a preciser que, ayant evolue moi meme, mon personnage aura des faiblesses, devoilees plus tard; auxquelles je n'avais pas pense au depart (j'essaie au maximum d'eviter la Mary Sue)._

Amburu-Chan: _Merci beaucoup, ca me fait chaud au coeur. C'est normal, Ace c'est mon allumette a moi :D! J'espere que celui ci aussi te plaira._

portgas d arya : _Je confirme, la vie est belle pour elle ! Ou enfin... pas tellement car elle se retrouve entre pas mal de feux.. mais n'oublions pas de citer le Conseil des Cinq Etoiles et Sengoku ! Ensuite, concernant ton hypothese, oui, ca aurait pu mais... NAN ! c'est pas ca, bien que c'est plutot bien pense :D. Merci beaucoup, et j'espere que tu viendras lire la suite._

Black Hair Anita : _Merci beaucoup, ca me fait plaisir! Je suis desole, le blabla de l'auteur est ici aussi vraiment tres long... alors que le chapitre pas tellement, desolee. Attends tu toujours la suite? Ou cela fait il trop longtemps? J'ai a peine plus de deux ans de retard... Et non, toujours pas son identite de reveler, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir tes suppositions._

fofollenc : _Coucou, tout d'abord merci d'avoir reviewe! Et ensuite, je suis desolee, mais bien que tu sois surement une des personnes les plus proches de la verite, ce n'est pas ca. De plus, Rouge a les cheveux roux, et non noirs!_

Merci encore a vous, ca m'a fait plaisir !

Les dernieres lignes du chapitre precedent:

Alors que le sabre de l'Amiral allait s'abattre sur sa cible, devant l'oeil horrifié de toutes les personnes présentes, il rencontra une résistance caractérisée par un bruit métallique bien caractéristiques.

La voix du personnage ayant paré s'éleva :

- Félicitations, mon grand ! Tu as réussit à les contenir le temps que j'arrive ! –se retourne vers la jeune femme- Et toi ! T'aurais pas pu intervenir, sérieux ! J'en ai marre que t'en fasses qu'à ta tête ! Et puis, après, je finis toujours par récolter tout pour moi !

- Mais, Shanks, je savais que t'étais là ! Je t'ai senti arriver !, dit elle avec sa face angélique, au sinon je l'aurais sauvé moi-même, mais…

- Pourquoi je me fais toujours tourné en bourrique par toi, hein ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Fit-elle, ironique.

Chapitre 4 :

Mort _ou_ Le Voile commence à se lever _ou_ Barbe Noire

Le Roux la regarda exaspéré, ça l'énervait que la jeune femme l'utilise toujours pour arriver à ses fins. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était venu ! Enfin pas exactement vu qu'il lui fallait venir mais il ne se serait pas tellement pressé en s'imaginant les dégâts qu'elle aurait pu causer si on l'avait laissée plus longtemps seule… Déjà qu'elle devait être au cœur de quelques embrouilles à présent.

Et il ne pouvait permettre ça, surtout quand il s'agissait de magouilles mondiales, il ne pouvait se laisser représenter par Elle !

Et, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Barbe Noire apparut en face de Barbe Blanche, avec tout son équipage et un sourire carnassier fiché sur ses lèvres. C'était vraiment pas le moment !, pensa Le Roux.

Barbe Blanche, quant à lui regardait à présent Teach avec hargne et fureur, la fureur de s'être fait trompé. Et qu'un de ses fils soit mort à cause de cette erreur !

Le Marsall regardait à présent Barbe Blanche en chien de faïences et, par surprise, prit l'autre de court et réussit à frapper Barbe Blanche dans son dos son dos qui avait fait sa fierté était à présent maculé d'un coup, qui plus est un coup en traître, Teach avait réussi à faire sortir le Newgate de ses gonds. Le dragon tirait sur ses chaînes, et allait bientôt réussir à les briser !

La seule pensée qu'essayait d'avoir la brune était le fait que ça risquait d'être un magnifique combat. Mais si elle pouvait paraître calme et sereine au premier abord, elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Quand on s'approchait suffisamment d'elle, on pouvait ressentir de part son aura l'étendue de sa fureur.

Elle avait la rage de devoir assister, impuissante, au massacre d'un des plus grands pirates que la Terre n'aient jamais connue et qui plus est, une des rares personnes qu'elle tenait en haute estime. Car elle ne pouvait interférer sous peine de ruiner la réputation de Barbe Blanche. Et elle se serait fait éjectée de toute manière.

Teach, bien qu'il ressentait des frissons d'excitation à l'idée d'affronter son « Père », il éprouvait de réels tremblements de peur. Cette peur venait d'une autre aura, bien plus forte que toutes celles qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et bien qu'il eût précédemment décidé de ne pas s'en prendre à nouveau à Ace, il en ressentait maintenant la nécessité absolue. Il avait d'ailleurs repéré le Portgas sur le toit, et savait que Mugiwara n'était plus à sa portée mais même s'il l'avait été, il n'aurait rien cherché à provoquer d'autre que la Mort de EdwardD. Newgate sous l'influence de la puissance gargantuesque qu'il discernait par instants.

Et bien qu'il fût fort concentré sur l'adversaire lui faisant face, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune femme. C'est vrai qu'elle risquait, de part sa puissance, de compromettre gravement ses plans. A savoir qu'il ne pourrait s'en prendre à Le Roux, car même sans la brune, il aurait déjà laissé des plumes à l'affronter alors avec elle, il n'osait même pas y penser. Et vu comme elle avait mis au tapis à plusieurs reprises l'Amiral Aka Inu, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'en fasse une alliée.

Mais ça l'aurait franchement étonné qu'elle accepte !

Et c'est sur ces réflexions que l'hécatombe commença. Tous les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche suivaient avec douleur la scène. En particulier Ace qui se prenait encore pour le responsable de tous ces événements, et s'en voulait a mort pour ce qu'il faisait endurer à tous ces camarades et surtout à son Père !

Et au moment de rendre son dernier soupir, alors que Barbe Noire l'avait attaqué en traître, Barbe Blanche lança :

Mes fils, vivez votre vie, continuez votre aventure et surtout n'oubliez jamais la famille que nous avons construite !

OUI ! répondirent tous ses membres d'équipage.

Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tous ces ennuis, mes frères, Père ! ajouta Ace.

Après avoir adressé un regard empli de reproches au mangeur du Mera Mera no fruit, Edward ajouta à l'attention de la jeune femme: Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir ma promesse jusqu'au bout, Mana ! Tu me pardonnes ?

Mana hocha la tête silencieusement car elle sentait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, ses larmes allaient sortir toutes seules, mais elle adressa tout de même un regard empli de celles-ci à Edward. Celui-ci mourut sur ce dernier entrefaite, ayant pour dernier souvenir celui du moment de leur promesse…

_Une Fête ! Pour fêter l'entrée de Marco dans leur équipage, ils avaient d'ailleurs accosté sur une île et alors qu'ils étaient pris dans l'ambiance de celle-ci, ils reçurent une lettre par voie de courrier rapide._

_Au vu du cachet, les festivités stoppèrent net. Le message demandait un entretien dans les plus brefs délais avec Elle. Ce qu'il accepta bien évidemment, même s'il se demandait pour quelle raison elle pouvait bien le contacter._

_Trois jours plus tard, tout était près pour l'accueillir. Quand la jeune fille aux cheveux longs noirs et rouges débarqua du grand navire l'ayant généreusement accompagné jusqu'à eux, elle fut accueillie par des cris de surprise. C'est vrai que cela pouvait surprendre que ce soit une gamine mais il n'empêchait qu'il valait mieux accorder la plus grande valeur à ses paroles !_

_Elle s'avança sans crainte au milieu des pirates pour le rejoindre. Arrivée à bon port, elle lui décocha un regard qu'elle seule pouvait lui adresser. Ils commencèrent ensuite à s'échanger les banalités d'usage sous les yeux curieux et attentifs des membres de son équipage. Ceux-ci étaient ébahis par la puissance et la profondeur qui se dégageait de la voix de la brune._

_Elle demanda par la suite à lui parler, seul à seule. Celui-ci se dit que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour eux vu le regard grave de la petite fille. Arrivés dans une pièce complètement isolée après nombres couloirs, la réunion pouvait commencer. Elle commença à parler, de la même voix qu'elle avait toujours mais en moins adulte et moins imposante. Même si elle l'était plus qu'au moment ou ils avaient parlé en « public » :_

_- Il faut que je te parles sérieusement, me promets tu de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de faire ce que je te demande !_

_- Bwahaha, décidément, cette petite avait toujours eu le don de le faire rire, il fallait tout de même avoir un certain cran pour oser lui dire ça à lui._

_- Si ça te fait rire, je m'en vais ! dit elle, énervée._

_- Ne te méprends pas, ce n'était pas pour cela que je rigolais !_

_- Peuh ! C'est pour te demander un service pour dans quelques années._

_- Et c'est quoi, ce service ?_

_- Arrêtes de le répéter, ça me répugne rien qu'a te le demander !_

_- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas changé ! fit Barbe blanche ironique._

_- J't' emmerde le Vieux, Ok ?Je suis venu pour un truc sérieux et j'ai vraiment l'impression que t'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule. __C'est assez désagréable !_

_Mais je suis sérieux depuis tout à l'heure, tu sais…_

_- Ce serait pour savoir si tu pouvais veiller sur le fils de Roger._

_- Quoi ? Il a un fils en plus ?_

_- Oui, il s'appelle Ace selon ses désirs et ce serait pour savoir si tu pouvais veiller sur lui et le protéger de tous les dangers tant que je ne suis pas revenue ainsi que quand il deviendra pirate et… peut-être le prendre dans… ton équipage…, le somma-t-elle, hésitante et répugnant à le lui demander._

_- Avoir dans mon équipage le fils de Roger ? Tu crois que ce serait vraiment son désir ? Et comment peux tu être certaine qu'il prendra la mer pour devenir pirate ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien vu qu'il est mort alors… Et tu ne le voudrais pas avec toi ? Il sera pirate car c'est sa destinée, il ne pourra lui aussi résister, sous aucun prétexte, à l'appel de la mer._

_- Et même si j'accepte, ce n'est pas à toi qu'on a confié cette mission ?_

_- Si, mais… Disons que je vais à un endroit ou je ne pourrai le protéger !_

_- Bon, c'est d'accord, à condition que ce soit lui qui décide s'il veut venir._

_- Bien sûr ! Et promets moi aussi de ne pas mourir avant de prendre la relève et que je possède un équipage capable de traverser toutes les mers et de te battre !_

_- Tu seras capable de me battre, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_- Alors on se fait ce serment…, il hocha sa tête sur ces derniers mots._

_- Entendu ! firent-ils en même temps tout en se striant le bras d'une longue et fine cicatrice sur l'avant bras qu'ils joignirent._

_Par ces actes, ils se firent un pacte de Pirate, un pacte de sang en somme. Valable pour l'éternité s'il le fallait. Et brisable sous aucun prétexte. A ce moment là, il n'aurait pu se douter de toutes les implications qui lui étaient incombés d'avoir fait ça… _

_Mais il avait toujours été incapable, bien qu'il l'aurait aimé, de lui refuser quoi que ce soit et quelles qu'en soient les incidences._

_Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine…_

_Il ne savait pas non plus que ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé fût le dernier qu'elle pourrait lui faire avant bien longtemps. Que c'était un regard d'adieu et de remerciement, en fait ! Et tandis qu'elle arrivait aux portes de leur salle de réunion, il fût pris d'un terrible pressentiment et il l'appela avec détresse._

_Mais celle-ci, au ton de sa voix sût qu'il avait compris quelque chose qu'elle refusait qu'il sache._

_Elle ne répondit pas et commença à courir, en cherchant à le fuir et ne voulant rien lui expliquer. Mais il fût le plus rapide et lui attrapa l'épaule pour la retourner. Elle tourna sa tête pour qu'il ne voie pas son visage, mais il le prit délicatement entre ses mains et la força à le regarder._

_À ce moment là, il regretta ce qu'il avait fait ! Il ne désirait pour rien au monde la voir comme ça._

_Ses yeux aux reflets brillants et sa bouche tremblante reflétaient une tristesse et une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais eues pour habitude de ressentir et encore moins de montrer ! Et le temps de la demi seconde ou leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'il ne la relâche et qu'elle ne le fuie, Edward avait eu le temps de discerner certaines de ses craintes._

_Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il ne l'eût vu jusqu'au jour de sa mort… _

C'est ainsi que mourut Barbe Blanche, droit et le sourire aux lèvres, du souvenir de Mana, celle qui avait égayé ses longues journées d'il y a longtemps. Et aussi de tout son équipage qui l'avait admis dans le rôle de leur Père. Il vécut ses derniers instants dans l'honneur et gravé dans le cœur de ses fils. Il espérait qu'ils continueraient à vivre sans lui, dans le présent et l'avenir tout en ne s'attardant pas trop sur leur similaire passé sanglant.

Et après tout, Elle était revenue ! Donc elle pourrait s'occuper dès à présent de GolD. Ace plus connu sous le nom de PortgasD. Ace, le fils de son plus grand rival et ennemi. Il avait donc respecté plus de la moitié de son serment. Même s'il était mort avant de l'avoir entièrement tenu. Il manquait le fait qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de constituer un équipage à elle-même capable de le battre.

_**A suivre…**_

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** pour ceux que ça intéresse

Ace : Bonjour à tous ! Pour une fois, c'est moi qui présente cette rubrique… Alors de quoi allons nous parler ? Voyons… De Mana, nan… En tout cas merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont voté, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que y a des gens qui vont jusqu'à lire… ça !

Moi : -_arrive en courant et fonce sur Ace_- D'où tu ouvres la rubrique sans mon autorisation ? Et en plus t'a pris la feuille ou j'avais écrit tout ce que je voulais dire –_lui arrive dessus et le jette pas terre_- Ah ! –_fait des guilis_- Non, -_s'enflamme et crame le papier-_ qu'est ce que t'a fais, connard ! –_fond en larmes_- Pourquoi que t'as cramé mon bout de papier ?

Ace : Mais c'est ta faute, fallait pas me faire des chatouilles !

Moi : Arrête d'essayer de te justifier, c'est toi qui est en tort !

Hiruma : -_entre dans la pièce_- Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, fuckin' allumette et fuckin' auteuse (féminin d'auteur) Allez faire vos réunions de cul dans une chambre ou au moins dans votre appart' ! Mieux, même, fermez cette porte à clé !

Moi : Euh… Yôichi… Pourquoi t'es là, j'peux savoir ?

Hiruma : Nan !

Ace : Mais t'es vraiment un gamin, mec !

Hiruma : Nan !

Moi : Ta gueule !

Hiruma : Nan !

Moi : Ace… Sois gentil, crame lui la gueule !

Hiruma : -_affolé_- Nan !

Moi : Tu te répètes mon pauvre !

Hiruma : -_sort son flingue et… Bah nous flingue_- Toi, tu me fous la paix, Ok ?

Moi : Nan !

Hiruma : -_pête son câble_- Tu vas te la fermer oui ! –_obliger de me lever de sur mon oreiller : j'ai nommé Ace_- Ah voilà, c'est mieux, j'ai moins l'impression d'être à la Gay Pride !

Moi et Ace :-_se_ _regardent d'un air entendu_- Euh… Juste comme ça… On est pas gays, mais hétéros !

Hiruma : Et alors ? Qu'est ce ' vous voulez que ça change ?

Moi : Ah ! Tiens Hiruma, puisque t'es là, autant te rendre utile plutôt que de nous faire chier avec des vannes pourrîtes –_regard meurtrier, se protège avec le corps d'Ace… Son magnifique torse nu et si musclé… Trop in love ! Nan, faut que j'arrêtes de fantasmer sur ça, je suis pas une perverse [le chœur :heum heum] C'est bon, j'vous ai rien demandé à vous!-_ Tu penses quoi de Mana ?

Hiruma : Ca reste à voir, mais ça à l'air d'être un personnage que t'aimes bien nan ?

Moi : Euhhhhhh… Yoichinounet… T'y es pas du tout ! C'est un personnage que j'ai crée alors c'est pas une histoire de l'aimer ou pas ? Même si je suis un peu obligée de bien l'aimer vu que c'est moi qui l'ai crée…

Ace : Oï ! Vous avez pas l'impression de m'oublier un peu là ?

Hiruma : Si ! Mais c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, crois moi ! Vu ton niveau d'intellect…

Ace : Hein ?

Moi : Yôichi, t'arrêtes ok ! C'est mon amant et j'en ai sérieux marre que tu fasses que te foutre de lui !

Hiruma : Je fais ce que je veux, putain ! Et si t'arrêtes pas de parler, je vais te faire taire !

Moi : Je serais ravie de savoir comment…

Hiruma : -_avec un sourire vicieux_- Ok ! –_m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse… Je dois dire qu'il embrasse bien, ça se voit qu'il a de l'expérience… Mais il n'empêche qu'il doit pas faire ça et j'essaie de le repousser mais il a de la force, lui, vous êtes drôle ! Et il essaie d'approfondir le baiser ce connard_-

Ace : -_est resté planté quelques secondes sous le coup du choc et ensuite prend le col de la chemise et plaque Hiruma contre le mur_ – Espèce d'enfoiré ! En plus t'oses faire ça juste sous mon nez ! Va crever connard –_et un direct dans la joue, sans qu'Hiruma n'eut le temps de prendre une seule arme et alla s'envoler vers l'autre bout de la pièce_- Je vais te défoncer par tous les trous et après te faire clamser –_avec un rictus démentiel_-

Moi : -_attrape Ace par dessous les bras_- Non ! Arrête, mon amour s'il te plaît !

Ace : Mais ce connard t'as embrassé ! Et en plus sous mon nez !

Hiruma : -_se relève_-Me protège pas, fuckin' auteuse ! Pas besoin de ton aide !

Moi : -_hurle_- Parce qu'en plus tu crois que je fais ça pour toi, mon connard ! Faut que t'arrêtes de te la pêter sérieux ! –_essaie de retenir Ace_- Bon, j'en ai marre alors vous allez sortir tous les deux en vous comportant comme des gens civilisés jusqu'à ce que je vous voie plus !

-_Hiruma et Ace essaie de protester mais après avoir vu le regard que je leur lance, ils ont fermé leur grande gueule et partent en silence même si quelques secondes plus tard je les entends se battre… Sont pas discrets…Et là, je viens de me rappeler que Ace a cramé ma feuille_-

Moi : Ah ! Heureusement que je suis intelligente et prévoyante j'en ai la copie ! –_toute fière_- Donc voilà, alors je tiens à vous remercier à tous de votre soutien et des commentaires très gentils que je reçois et…

Shanks : -_entre dans la pièce et crée un courant d'air faisant que ma feuille s'envole à travers la fenêtre_- Bonjour ! Lumar-chan, tu peux me dire pourquoi y a deux abrutis en train de tout défoncer deBWERGH –_vient de se prendre le poste radio en pleine face_-

Moi : Mais tu peux pas toquer à la porte ! –_Shanks se masse le menton vu qu'il s'est pris l'OVPI (Objet Volant Parfaitement Identifié) dessus_- À cause de toi, j'ai perdu le dernier exemplaire de ce que je voulais dire aux lecteurs –_en larmes_-

Shanks : Euh… -_hésitant_- Désolé ! Mais au début je venais te voir pour te dire ma désapprobation quant à la relation que j'entretiens avec Mana… Je sais que les gens savent pas qui s'est mais moi oui et je refuse qu'on dise qu'on est amants !

Moi : Ouah… T'as révisé ton vocabulaire… Et j'ai jamais dit que t'avais couché avec elle donc je vois pas le problème –_Shanks devient rouge comme une tomate et j'éclate de rire_- Ouah ! Mais t'es drôlement pudique, toi, pour un pirate !

Shanks : C'est bon, hein !

Moi : Mais y n'empêche que t'as fait disparaître ma dernière feuille…

Shanks : Bah t'as qu'à la réécrire pour le chapitre suivant…

Moi : Ouais mais… Nan ! J'ai trop la flemme –_regarde avec son air de chibi Shanks_-

Shanks : Nan j'le ferais pas à ta place, t'as qu'à demander à ton allumette pigeon !

Moi : T'es meuchant, Shanksounet –_fait semblant de bouder_- -_pense : mais c'est une bonne idée quand même, surtout que c'est lui qui a détruit mon premier exemplaire…_-

-_Alors que Shanks allait me prendre dans ses bras pour que j'arrêtes de le bouder, un puissant « Yahaaaaaaaaaa ! » se fit entendre suivit d'un rugissant «Hiken ! » et il s'arrêta_-

Shanks : C'est quoi ce truc ?

Moi : Le Ace VS Hiruma ! Pourquoi ?

Shanks : Hiruma ? Ah oui, celui dans Eyeshield 21… Mais il se serait pas un peu tromper de série, lui ? Et pourquoi ils se battent ?

Moi : Blondinet m'a embrassé sous le nez de l'allumette ! _-exaspérée-_

Shanks : Ah ! D'accord, je comprends maintenant… Mais il faudrait pas aller les arrêter avant qu'ils détruisent tout l'immeuble…

Moi : Si t'en as envie, écoute… Je vais pas te retenir !

Shanks : Euh… C'est gentil mais non !

Moi : Attends, je vais les arrêter pour qu'on puisse causer tranquille ! –_sort de la pièce et se penche à la balustrade en hurlant_- C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ! On s'entend même plus parler alors fermez là, ça nous fera des vacances ! –_plus aucun bruit au rez de chaussée_–

Shanks : -_alors que je reviens_ – C'est deux bons petits toutous !

Moi : Encore heureux ! Mais bon, maintenant il faudrait peut-être penser à fermer la rubrique qui n'a pas eu lieu…-_les yeux larmoyants_- tout ça à cause d'un imbécile de blond qui est venu fourrer son nez là ou il fallait pas –_se transforment en yeux de colère_-

Shanks : -_effrayé_- Arrêtes de faire ces yeux là, tu me fais plus flipper que Mana quand t'es comme ça !

Moi : Nan ! Je suis énervée que ma rubrique ait été foutue en l'air ! Mais bon… On ne peux pas revenir sur le passé alors… Je vais le tuer ! –_yeux de démons_-

Shanks : Avant ça, ferme ta rubrique !

Moi : Donc, je vous préviens que la prochaine fois vous aurez affaire à une assassine et donc, après ce petit commentaire inutile, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne attente jusqu'à la Japan Expo ! Et si vous avez des choses à dire, et bah hésitez pas et allez dans le petit lien pour commenter… Voilà, je crois que c'est tout alors à la prochaine !

Shanks : Salut ! -_blasé_-

Moi : Tu pouvais pas te taire ! Il faut plus parler une fois que j'ai fermé la rubrique !- _se met en colère_-

Shanks : Désol… -_le fait taire à la manière d'Hiruma et Ace débarque juste à ce moment là… et c'est reparti… Je tiens bien sûr à préciser que Shanks n'est responsable en rien de ce qui lui arrive…-_

Moi :_ -alors qu'ils commencent à se battre- _Bon et bien, Adieu si je ne vous revois pas !

Commentaires d'auteur (2010):

Je vous remercie vraiment de bien avoir voulu supporter toutes mes conneries, surtout celles dans mon petit blabla… Si vous avez des réclamations, adressez vous à Namionepiece-chan qui a voulu faire apparaître Hiruma dans mon petit blabla…

La morale de cette histoire est donc : Ne pas chercher à énerver Ace, et surtout : Laisser les Personnages dans leurs séries !

Au sinon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner vos avis et même vos conneries, y a aucun problème, je suis ouverte à tout…

Et aussi, une question : Qui va à la Japan Expo ? Et quand ?

Pour Hiruma, dans mon blabla, j'ai du faire du OOC mais c'est pas grave et désolé pour ceux qui connaissent pas… Je sais pas si la prochaine fois, un membre de Naruto viendra squatter… Pask' avec une allumette enragé, je vous jure que ça fait des étincelles ! Shanks va me faire du sit-in aussi vu les révélations qu'il va y avoir dans le prochain chapitre… Je crois que je vais me faire tuer par les gens ici présents vu la tête que vous ferez et le moment ou j'arrêterai… Je vais être morte de rire devant vos réclamations, donc n'hésitez pas à en faire…

Maintenant, pour fêter la clôture du chapitre, je vous propose une bonne chope de bière : KAMPAIIIIIII !

A la prochaine, mes chers amis, et je radote sûrement, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et à me dire l'identité supposé de Mana, vu qu'elle s'appelle comme ça !

Big dédicace à Narutotaku-kun, Chouchoudu10-chwan (Sanji, qu'est-ce tu viens foutre là ?), Pearly Mist-senseï, Namionepiece-san et Darkness02-sama...

Commentaire de l'auteur Vous êtes bien arrivé au bout, mes félicitations ^^!

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu et pour le blabla, je vous avais prévenu avant donc faut pas venir vous plaindre xP  
Hiruma appartient aux auteurs d'Eyeshield 21 bien entendu!

Et à la prochaine^^ N'oubliez pas de commenter au sinon, moi et Ace, on vous maudit tout plein x)  
Ca vous prend pas longtemps, même pas une minute pour écrire une phrase pour donner vos impression, alors merci xD

A la prochaine et merci ^^!  
Ciaossu^^

Commentaires d'auteur (2013) :

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque la. Si vous avez lu la note plus haut, vous saurez que j'ai ecrit ceci en 2010... et en le relisant je m'apercois que j'ai pas mal evolue et que je serais bien incapable de reecrire quelque chose du genre (mais faire autre chose sur le meme theme). C'est pourquoi (il me reste encore deux chapitres avant) si j'ecris de nouveaux chapitres, ce qui n'est pas encore sur vu que je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment, mais j'ai les idees, vous trouviez le style change. Je suis desolee si vous aimiez celui ci mais je ne peux plus le faire.

Enfin je vous assome avec mon blabla et donc je vous remercie, je m'excuse encore une fois du retard et m'engage a vous poster la suite plus rapidement (bien que ce serait dur de faire pire.)

Je suis toujours a la recherche d'avis critique ou de propositions quand a l'identite de la jeune fille, ou du deroulement de la suite (bien que ca pourrait etre difficile a deviner). Promis, vous aurez la revelation dans deux chapitres.

Je voudrais aussi savoir combien de personnes lisent encore cette fic ^^! Alors n'hesitez pas a reviewe !

encore merci, et a bientot (cette fois ci, vraiment !)!


	6. Chapter 5: Comment s'échapper? Ace !

Commentaires de l'auteur (2013)

Je sais que je vous avait promis la suite rapidement... en tout cas elle a été plus rapide que pour le précédent! Ce Vous allez sûrement être très frustrés à la fin de ce chapitre, et voudraient me tuer, m'assassiner, me torturer, me chatouiller... mais rappellez vous juste que si je ne suis pas là, vous n'aurez jamais la suite!

Je n'aime pas spécialement ce chapitre; en le relisant, je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire ça... enfin bon, merci de votre patience et bonne lecture!

Je remercie particulièrement ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un petit mot, ça fait plaisir, et ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou l'ont mise dans leurs favorites.

Réponse aux reviews

Simili D Axel: _A la base, c'était juste un passage comme un autre... mais j'ai très rapidement remarqué la présence de beaucoup de mots qui finissaient par le sont [é], donc j'en ai profité pour m'amuser un peu, et ça donne cette chose! Après, je crois aussi que vous avez pu remarqué que je n'aime pas du tout Aka Inu... xDD!_

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite te plaira._

julie: _Bah en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, même si je suis pas sûr de les mériter enfin... vraiment content que tu aimes!_

_Après, pour la suite, c'est à peu près ça. En fait, l'explication sur le fait qu'elle doive protéger Ace est vraiment très simple, il ne faut pas chercher trop loin! _

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris la peine de poster, et voilà la suite ;)_

Commentaires de l'auteur (2010)

Encore désolée pour le retard, vraiment^^  
J'essaierai de faire venir la suite rapidement même si, je suis d'accord, on sait jamais trop avec moi =P

En espérant que vous preniez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire xD (Ace: En gros, pas du tout! Moi: Arrêtes connard! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire après mes lecteurs? Ah oui, je sais, t'es en colère parce que je t'ai insulté dans le titre du chapitre... Ace: Meuh oui... ERt en plus t'as même pas fait le dialogue ou qu'on dit toute les conneries TnT)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : 

Captain Shanks est arrivé ! Il a sauvé Kobby du sabre de l'amiral Aka Inu, on apprend qu'il est très proche de Mana, qu'elle vit sur son bateau, et qu'elle le fait toujours tourner en bourrique. Bien qu'il essaie de l'arrêter quand elle veut foutre la merde, elle parvient toujours à ses fins et se créer tout le temps des emmerdes !

Barbe Blanche VS Barbe noire ! Teach craint la puissance de Mana et refuse donc de combattre Le Roux après le Newgate. Après un combat émouvant pour tout son équipage, il meurt, frappé en traître par le Marshall et demande à ses fils de vivre pour eux et pour lui, puis se rappelle de la promesse faîte à la brune : protéger Ace et rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle possède un équipage capable de battre le sien. Il regrette de n'avoir pas pu la tenir jusqu'au bout !

Dernières lignes du chapitre précédent :

Et après tout, Elle était revenue donc elle pourrait s'occuper dès à présent de GolD. Ace plus connu sous le nom de PortgasD. Ace, le fils de son plus grand rival et ennemi. Il avait donc respecté plus de la moitié de son serment même s'il était mort avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de constituer un équipage à elle-même capable de le battre…

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Comment on va s'échapper ? Ace, pourquoi que tu t'es éloigné, petit con !**

Mana n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Il était mort, un autre encore. Des larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle était toujours figée mais quelques secondes plus tard elle reprit ses esprits elle refoula le reste de sa tristesse et en essuya les dernières traces avec son bras.

Puis elle regarda l'équipage du Newgate et leur demanda d'affréter et protéger le Moby Dick, tout en sachant que quelques pirates devraient rester pour affronter les Marines et les empêcher d'accéder à leur seul moyen de fuite tandis que le reste de l'équipage devrait le préparer à prendre la mer. Elle leur dit de partir dès que cela serait fait, et sans se retourner puis elle leur assura, sous leurs regards inquiets, qu'elle protègerait le porteur du Mera Mera no fruit et qu'ils le reverraient. Ils se dispersèrent, s'assignant leurs tâches par le biais seul de leurs regards et surtout ceux des capitaines de flotte qui commandèrent au reste de leurs troupes après s'être tous concertés.

La première flotte resterait à terre pour combattre avec la cinquième ainsi que la moitié de la seconde flotte privée de leur commandant et toutes les autres devaient mettre en marche l'immense navire.

Après avoir vérifié que ses ordres avaient bien été exécutés, elle se tourna vers la mer pour regarder où se trouvait le Heart et qu'il soit hors de portée des canons de la Marine, au sinon elle irait les détruire. Ce qu'elle devait faire, vu qu'ils étaient sûrement encore à portée de tir (et surtout qu'elle avait bien envie de se défouler, depuis le temps…).

Elle alla après se retrouver nez à nez avec Shanks pour lui faire son plus beau sourire, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, mais le Roux avait à présent l'habitude des plans fous et suicidaires de la brune, il les acceptait donc sans broncher, vu qu'elle avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir, en même temps c'était SA fille alors… Il ne pouvait lui non plus, de toute façon, rien lui refuser !

Il hocha la tête, pour approuver sa demande et elle partit en plein dans le champ de bataille ! Il fallait qu'elle arrive au bâtiment central, et pour cela passé près de Sengoku, elle afficha un sourire carnassier. Elle allait le faire chier, juste pour le fun et aussi pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait infligé via le Conseil des Cinq Vioques !

Mais avant d'aller s'amuser, elle devait détruire une bonne cinquantaine de canons le fun quoi ! Arrivé devant l'immense bâtisse, elle repéra Môssieur l'Amiral en Chef à sa droite et lui fit un sourire qui ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille, et ce ne fut qu'au moment où il entendit une explosion et vit de la fumée qu'il comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire ! Il donna des ordres aux marines alentours, il leur promit une grosse prime pour arrêter la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne détruise tous leurs canons, et le bâtiment par la même occasion.

Puis il regarda en direction de l'annexe ou était perché le Portgas et ne le vit pas, il avait disparu, ce qui d'après ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir, aurait pu arrêter la jeune pirate. Vu qu'elle était revenue pour lui et qu'elle l'avait sauvé, elle se serait peut-être rendue s'il le capturait. IL était son point faible il bougea donc de sa place pour aller chercher le fils de GolD. Roger.

Mana continuait son carnage à l'intérieur, ne se doutant pas du redoutable plan mis en place par l'Amiral en chef elle passait tous ceux qui lui barraient la route avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle usait de son katana avec une précision sans faille elle ne tuait pas les Marines qu'elle rencontrait mais ne faisait que les empêcher de bouger, et visait de façon à ce qu'une fois cicatrisés, ils pourraient se mouvoir comme avant.

Elle trouvait d'ailleurs cela vexant qu'elle ne puisse pas tuer alors qu'eux voulaient qu'elle meure et feraient tout pour cela mais elle avait promis, et une promesse faîte à Shanks, elle était obligée de la tenir, pour son honneur et sa maison ! En effet, si elle la trahissait, Le Roux ne l'accepterait pas avant deux semaines sur son navire et elle se retrouverait Sans Bateau Fixe…

Et là, ce serait encore pire pour son honneur. Car la connaissant très bien, il l'aurait fait s'humilier devant tout son équipage. Et c'était hors de question !

Sur ces réflexions pleines d'esprit, elle continua son avancée destructive avec d'autant plus d'appréhension car si elle n'en touchait pas un, il la poignarderait de dos ! Et vu qu'elle ne pouvait les tuer…

Aucune reconnaissance, chez ces Marines !

Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouvait cernée dans un couloir avec des gens devant et derrière, alors qu'elle devait faire demi-tour, vu qu'elle avait détruit les vingt canons de cette aile, il fallait qu'elle passe dans l'autre, or pour cela, il fallait qu'elle retourne sur ces pas.

De désespoir et de rage envers lui, elle hurla : « Shanks, va te faire ! »

A cause de lui, elle se retrouvait à devoir sauter par la fenêtre du troisième étage ! Mais juste avant qu'elle ne saute, une aide inespérée arriva : J'ai nommé Œil de Pigeon (euh… de faucon, désolé faute de frappe… ou pas !) ! Il était en train de déblayer le chemin des jeunes obstacles pour elle, Mana le gratifia de son plus beau sourire et d'un clin d'œil de remerciement pour ensuite se diriger vers lui.

Même s'il aurait fallu qu'elle s'attarde à cette fenêtre, comme ça elle aurait vu le jeune Portgas qui cherchait à se défaire de l'Amiral en chef qui lui collait aux basques. Mais il n'en fût rien, et elle allait devoir payer pour cette inattention… Mais cela elle n'en savait encore rien !

Pour l'instant elle courait tout en fauchant légèrement les jambes des hommes étant dans le camp opposé au sien au côté de son plus grand rival.

Elle souriait a présent, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas combattu ainsi et ça lui avait beaucoup manqué. Depuis qu'Il les avait quittés, en fait ! Après elle était devenue une inconnue aux yeux du gouvernement, rien de plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. La preuve : aujourd'hui, aucun marine ne l'avait reconnue à part les Anciens, comme La Poigne. C'en était presque vexant pour elle ! Est-ce qu'au moins ces Marines se rendaient compte de l'honneur qu'ils avaient de la « combattre », au plus juste terme de se faire massacrer par elle?

Alors qu'avant ils la poursuivaient tout le temps, la prenant pour SON point faible ! Mais, il le lui avait dit, il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme tel. Alors que ces putains de gens aillent se faire foutre ! Elle était contente en même temps de se dire que les méthodes du gouvernement étaient toujours les mêmes, pourrîtes jusqu'à la moelle, et elle reprenait du plaisir à les détruire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu le faire !

Pour Œil de Faucon, c'était aussi un bonheur de voir qu'elle se remettait à vivre et à sourire, il n'y avait vraiment que le combat qui pouvait lui donner autant l'air épanouie. Comme quand ils combattaient !

Il avait été très amusé par la réaction de la brune, d'ailleurs il se demandait ce qu'avait encore pu inventer Shanks pour qu'elle lui en veuille à ce point… Il la questionnerait à ce sujet plus tard, il trouvait d'ailleurs bizarre qu'elle ne fasse que blesser légèrement ses adversaires, ce qui lui donnait aussi l'occasion de s'extasier devant sa maîtrise du sabre.

Alors qu'il faisait s'incliner tous les autres devant sa puissance et sa maîtrise de l'art de l'escrime, elle, elle en possédait une encore plus grande et elle lui tenait tête avec une facilité déconcertante. A son âge ! Ça lui faisait d'ailleurs penser que quand on voulait rester en bon terme avec elle, mieux valait d'ailleurs ne pas en parler !

Il courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Lui qui était en sécurité sur le toit il était descendu uniquement par fierté, pour ne pas avoir à dépendre de quelqu'un. Et maintenant il le regrettait amèrement, les sacrifices de ses compagnons et de son père n'auraient donc servi à rien ! Car il doutait fort que la jeune femme brune vienne à nouveau le sauver…

Il ne voulait pourtant pas abandonner, mais ses muscles et son corps ne suivaient plus sa volonté !

C'était donc fini… Il s'arrêta et se dit que tant qu'à devoir se faire capturer, au moins essayer de blesser le représentant de l'ordre mondial. Il se retourna et fit fièrement face à l'homme dont la tête même lui donnait envie de vomir !

Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs arrêté en voyant que sa proie avait pilée et s'était retourné pour lui faire face alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle courait ventre à terre. Acculée et épuisée comme elle l'était, sa victime aurait du vouloir se rendre il fut donc très surpris de voir que le fils du Seigneur des Pirates était sur le point de le combattre, il lui faisait face avec une nouvelle étincelle niché au font de ses iris bleues foncées aux reflets grisées.

Le combat s'engagea, inéquitable mais inévitable en même temps.

Mihawk et Mana s'en donnait toujours à cœur joie, surtout elle, et ils mettaient un point d'honneur à entailler les murs et détruire portes et fenêtres en plus des canons ils se rappelaient tous deux leurs combats passés et repartaient de plus belle au fur et à mesure. Alors que la fougue des Marines ne faisait que baisser, eux étaient de plus en plus motivés.

Ils avaient enfin finis de détruire leurs chers petits canons et ils devaient à présent sortir, tandis que des Marines leur collait toujours au cul. Arrivés dans la cour derrière le bâtiment, elle se figea de terreur.

Ace était de nouveau menotté et aux mains de l'Amiral en Chef alors qu'il aurait du être libre et sur le toit. Son regard, s'il le pouvait, aurait foudroyé n'importe qui, surtout l'imbécile qu'elle s'était écorchée à sauver et qui avait réduit à néant tous ses efforts en descendant de son perchoir. De plus, d'après le regard sadique de l'autre, ça allait être après elle qu'il allait en avoir elle sentait qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas apprécier ce que le Marine allait dire.

Et Mihawk qui n'allait même pas pouvoir l'aider, vu qu'il était à ses côtés. Et même pas la peine de compter sur le connard avec qui elle vivait pour venir les secourir con comme il l'était il ne remarquerait même pas qu'ils avaient finis de tout détruire et que c'était anormal qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour le sauver. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait accepter c'te mission, au début, ah oui parce que c'était lui qui le lui avait demandé.

Plus elle allait attendre pour connaître les conditions de face de poulpe, plus les Marines allaient se rassembler sur la place. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite !

Elle ne devait pas le provoquer, quoique, si ! Il avait qu'à pas foutre sa merde dans le schmilblick…

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, face de poulpe ? »

A ces mots, l'Amiral s'empourpra, et tous les Marines présents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'insolence de cette gamine. Mihawk avait même un large sourire, décidément, elle ne changerait jamais bien qu'elle ne soit en bonne position pour négocier elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer ! On voyait d'ailleurs que l'autre, après être passé par la honte, était fou de rage. Même son prisonnier avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, à cause d'elle !

Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi répliquer, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien lui faire honte ou la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il ne savait quasiment rien d'elle, d'ailleurs une question qu'il se posait le turlupinait, il se décida à la poser :

- Au fait, tu as quel âge, maudite pirate ? Tous les hommes présents furent tout d'un coup très intéressé… (L'auteure est désespérée)

- Alors là… Entre quinze et quarante ans, ça dépend comment tu comptes !

- Tu as pourtant plus de trente ans, alors comment fait-tu pour paraître si jeune ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça dépendait comment tu comptais ! Depuis ma naissance ou…

- Mais c'est toujours comme ça qu'on fait ! la coupa-t-il.

- Tu me laisses finir ou pas, connard ? C'est bien toi qui voulais savoir ! Si on compte comme ça alors… -elle se tourne vers Mihawk- J'ai plus de trente ans ! –se met à le frapper de désespoir-

- Et pourquoi c'est moi que tu frappes et pas lui ? protesta l'épéiste.

- Parce que, lui, il détient prisonnier celui que j'ai juré de protéger sur mon honneur… Et de toute façon, 'faut bien que j'me défoule sur quelqu'un, alors autant que ça soit toi –avec son plus beau sourire-

- Mais… Avec toi, de toute façon, ça finit toujours par me retomber dessus alors…

- T'as tout compris ! –lui fait le signe bien avec sa main- 'Fin je préfère dire que j'ai dix-sept ans, ce qui est vrai aussi !

- C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Comment tu peux n'avoir que dix sept ans ? demanda l'Amiral

- C'est juste mon temps de vécu –morte de rire devant la tête du commandant des Marines- Je tiens quand même à te rappeler que j'ai disparu de la circulation pendant quelques années et d'après toi j'étais ou ?

- Aucune idée, je m'en fiche un peu !

- Bon, bah c'est pas grave, alors, j'vais pas me faire chier à t'expliquer si tu veux pas !

- Comment tu peux avoir que dix sept ans aussi ?

- Tu viens de m'envoyer bouler et tu crois que je vais remuer la queue et te répondre ? Contrairement à tes petits chienchiens de l'armée, moi t'es pas mon maître, je t'obéis pas donc va te faire foutre –elle lui fait un gros fuck-

- -Il est de nouveau fou de rage, et les Marines, bien que vexé par ce qu'elle vient de dire recommencent à rire Mihawk commence quand même à stresser et lui murmure- Mana, arrête de le provoquer, je te rappelle qu'il a un otage et qu'il peut en faire ce qu'il veut...

- Ah ! C'est vrai, j'avais à moitié oublié, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi gentille avec lui donc il va rien dire. –Désespéré Œil de Faucon se tape la tête avec sa main- Bon, en gros tu veux que je lui raconte ma vie, pour qu'il dise rien… -elle se retourne vers Sengoku- Donc, j'en étais à ou moi… Ah oui !

Flash-back (raconté par Mana):

_« Alors que je venais de quitter Barbe Blanche, la promesse faîte à Rouge et Roger en tête je me disais que le meilleur moyen pour le protéger était que je disparaisse, comme ça personne ne pourrait me suivre et savoir que je le protéger. Car quiconque connaissant mon identité aurait pu deviner que c'était bien son fils. _

_De plus, j'avais trouvé le moyen, si je ne revenais pas, qu'il soit protégé : Edward me l'avait assuré sur un serment. Je pouvais donc partir tranquille et le truc que j'ai trouvé m'a permis à la fois de disparaître pour un temps et de conserver ma jeunesse._

Sengoku voulut ouvrir sa bouche, disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait, mais Mana l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot :

- Je sais, je n'ai pas encore répondu à ta question mais j'essaie de me remettre en condition, et si je ne te dis pas tout, je sais que tu vas me menacer pour que je le fasse alors…

L'Amiral en Chef hocha la tête d'approbation. Tous les Marines alentours ne comprenaient rien quand pouvait avoir eu lieu ce récit ? Elle parlait ici du Seigneur des Pirates comme si elle L'avait connu en personne.

Ace était quand à lui complètement absorbé par ce récit. La jeune femme brune en face de lui avait connu ses parents, et c'est limite si elle n'en parlait pas avec fierté, tandis que lui avait honte d'eux. Et pourtant elle l'avait protégé à cause d'une promesse faîte à ses géniteurs son père avait donc cherché à le protéger, malgré tout.

_Donc j'en étais… Ah oui, conserver ma jeunesse à l'époque j'avais douze ans et j'ai, avec ma maîtrise de l'eau choisit de m'__emfermer__ dans une grotte sous la forme d'un bloc de glace. Le seul que j'ai mis au courant, c'est bien sûr cet imbécile aux cheveux roux ! Lui seul pouvait venir me libérer, mais je l'ai prévenu que ce n'est pas par caprice qu'il devait me faire revenir et donc je l'ai fait. _

_J'ai réussi à survivre par je ne sais quel moyen et un jour, il est venu me chercher en me disant qu'il avait besoin de moi._

_Quelle n'a été ma surprise en le voyant avec un bras en moins !_

_J'ai bien entendu eu du mal à me mouvoir pendant quelques semaines mais grâce aux bons soins de Rayleigh et à la kinésithérapie de « __My__dear__ Œil de pige…euh… faucon » qui m'a permis de reprendre très vite possession de mes membres et mes réflexes. C'est d'ailleurs le seul moment ou tu as réussi à m'infliger un match nul, Mihawk ! _

_Enfin, grâce à Shanks qui m'a laissé détruire un équipage entier de pirates censés être redoutables, pour me mettre en jambe, il a été défié le Kami, un pirate capable de se battre d'égal à égal avec les Quatre Empereurs qui menaçait l'île sur laquelle il était en train de loger. Ça a été un massacre de leur côté, l'équipage les a tous tués pendant que moi, Le Roux et Ben, on allait voir Kami et son second. Ils étaient très violents et précis mais pas rapides. _

_Pendant que les deux hommes s'occupaient des deux subalternes je me suis retrouvé face au « __big__ boss » et à force de temps et de patience, j'ai réussi à me mettre derrière lui et je lui ai porté un coup vital mais pas fatal, à part pour son honneur, à cette montagne de muscles. Ensuite, je lui ai, comble du déshonneur pour lui, asséné un coup sur chacune de ses mains. _

_Mais à part ça, mon cher « ami » et connard de capitaine m'a toujours empêché de combattre contre un autre que Mihawk ce qui explique que depuis cinq ans vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler de moi » _finit-elle avec un beau sourire ironique.

Fin Flash-back

« Voilà, ça a répondu à ta question ? »

Ils étaient tous abasourdis, c'est vrai que l'on entendait pas tous les jours quelqu'un qui osait insulter de cette façon un des Quatre Empereurs pirates, et narré un aussi rude combat de manière si désinvolte.

Le Portgas regardait à présent les courbes et les manières de la jeune fille… Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un ! Ces mimiques, ces gestes, ces moqueries il les connaissait !

L'Amiral commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre qu'elle le déshonore ainsi il était tout de même un des plus hauts gradés de la Marine !

Il prit un sabre qui appartenait à un des jeunes matelots et le plaça sous la gorge du fils du Seigneur des Pirates. Tout de suite, le visage de Mana se raffermit, elle n'avait plus ce rictus moqueur sur le bout de ses lèvres a présent elle était enfin sérieuse. Elle le regardait d'un air accusateur, et elle se concentra.

Par un échange silencieux entre eux, la brune sut ce qu'il voulait d'elle en échange de la vie du Portgas. Elle regarda ensuite dans la direction de Mihawk et s'excusa d'un regard. Elle hocha ensuite la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle tendit ses mains devant elle et s'avança tout en bayant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire faisant encore plus enrager son adversaire.

Mais il avait gagné, si cet imbécile qui servait accessoirement de fils à Roger était resté là ou on lui avait dit, elle n'aurait pas été obligée de se sacrifier. Mais cela prouvait qu'ils étaient bien de la même lignée, à toujours se foutre dans les pires magouilles possibles. Elle devait au moins lui reconnaître cela.

Il était son digne fils !

Un Marine se rappliqua avec des menottes en granit marin, sous les ordres de son chef il du ensuite s'approcher de celle qui avait fait face à Mihawk il était traumatisé.

Ace était quant à lui extrêmement surpris. Pourquoi cette jeune femme le protégeait elle ainsi ? Pourquoi était-elle prête à se sacrifier pour lui ? Pourquoi il l'en remercier alors qu'il aurait du lui en vouloir ? Elle faisait confiance à l'Amiral pour le libérer alors qu'elle, elle allait sûrement être capturée et torturée… Mais comment faisait-elle pour ne pas craindre tout ça ?

Une fois qu'elle fut ligotée de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus du tout bouger, Sengoku eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir briser leur serment. Elle le fixa alors de son regard le plus noir tandis que des Marines tentaient de la maîtriser, car elle s'était rebellée. S'il ne tenait pas sa promesse, il était hors de question qu'elle tienne la sienne et ce n'était pas ses sales cons qui allaient l'en empêcher !

« Tu avais pourtant juré ! »

Elle pestait contre elle-même de lui avoir fait confiance il fallait qu'elle vienne en aide à son imbécile de protégé. Et elle n'allait avoir qu'une seule façon de le sauver.

Œil de Faucon avait bien compris ce qu'elle allait faire mais ne pouvait rien faire, il le savait, il en était conscient et en souffrait, il savait que s'il l'aidait ça allait être pire pour elle et pour lui.

Sengoku abattit son sabre, voulant exterminer la sale engeance du pire des Pirates mais il rencontra une résistance, Mana s'était jeté devant le Portgas et s'était fait tranché à sa place. Ace la regarda avec effroi et elle lui en rendit un plein de compassion.

Les chaînes qu'on lui avait apposées avaient réussi à amortir le coup, il les avait toutes coupées par la même occasion de plus la garde de son Kitetsu avait stoppé la pointe de la lame. Elle cracha une gerbée de sang mais s'arrêta là. L'amiral voulut repartir à l'attaque mais cette fois-ci Mihawk s'interposa, hors de question qu'elle meure !

Et il fallait les laisser deviser ensemble surtout qu'elle avait plein de chose à lui dire. Sûrement en commençant par le commencement, c'est-à-dire qui elle était.

- Qui t'es ?

- Juste quelqu'un qui a juré de te protéger mais tant que tu auras honte de tes origines, je ne pourrai te dévoiler les miennes.

- Je n'ai pas honte… Je refuse simplement de reconnaître mon père, qui était le plus grand forban jamais connu.

- C'est bien, tu as bien appris ta leçon ! Tu aurais vraiment pu devenir un formidable Marine avec tous les principes de merde qui vont avec tu ne crois pas qu'il est tant pour toi d'apprendre qui GolD. Roger était vraiment ?

- C'était juste un homme avide et sans pitié… -Il ne put continuer, Mana l'avait giflé-

- Comment oses-tu ? –elle avait les larmes aux yeux- Comment peux-tu dire que ton père était un homme mauvais son seul crime a été celui d'aspirer à la liberté ! Et toi, tu le considères ainsi ! Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as d'avoir comme père un homme tel que lui ! Ne le compare pas aux Marines.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu par…

- S'il te plaît –elle le regarde alors avec espoir et tristesse- ne renie pas tes origines alors que tu as la chance d'avoir pour père un des hommes les plus remarquables et preux que la Terre ait jamais porté ! Tu n'as pas à détourner la tête quand on prononce son nom ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou à rougir de tes origines !

Des larmes de soulagement s'écoulèrent des yeux du fils de l'homme le plus puissant et le plus libre de la Terre; depuis combien de temps attendait-il ses paroles ? Depuis combien de temps voulait-il qu'on le lui dise ? Comment n'avait-il pu s'en rendre compte avant ? Elle avait provoqué le déclic en lui, celui qui lui permettait d'être fier de sa lignée.

Et à ce moment là, Ace sut enfin qui elle était, il venait de le découvrir comment n'avait-il pu le comprendre avant ?

Quant à elle, une fois qu'elle eût vu le visage de son protégé, elle su qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre. Elle se releva après qu'Ace lui ait fait son plus beau sourire et l'ait aidé à se relever, car elle s'était jetée sur lui pour le protéger de son corps. Ils se prirent main dans la main et, quand ils commencèrent à courir, l'escrimeur s'effaça.

L'Amiral ne pouvait y croire, il s'était fait roulé par ses pirates, et ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal c'était le regard que lui avait lancé le Capitaine Corsaire et la jeune femme, après qu'il ait rompu sa promesse.

Il était fou de rage.

Ils couraient à présent à travers les décombres de Marineford, les dégâts causés par les pirates comme les Marines jonchaient le sol et plusieurs corps étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre ou bien totalement ensanglantés mais à ce moment là, pour eux deux, c'était comme s'ils couraient dans un champs de fleurs. Même si le Portgas ne pouvait toujours pas se transformer en flammes.

Elle était vraiment inconsciente, se dit le mangeur du Mera Mera no fruit mais malgré qu'il ait pensé ça, il lui obéit quand même. Il grimpa sur son dos et ses deux mains menottées au granit marin encerclèrent le cou de Mana et celle-ci s'élança, complètement soumise à ses impulsions, en faisant un saut impressionnant malgré le poids qu'elle portait, entre Ace et ses sabres. Il allaient tout droit vers la mer, tandis que les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et celui de Trafalgar Law restaient ébahi et terrifié par ce qu'elle faisait elle allait tuer Ace avec ses conneries. Seul Le Roux et ses hommes restaient parfaitement confiants et attendaient patiemment que la jeune femme les rejoigne avec son paquet.

Ace, lui, sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une nouvelle fierté quand la face de thon hurla la véritable identité de la brune mais aussi de crainte en voyant l'eau s'approcher à vitesse grand V d'eux. Il n'en fût d'ailleurs aucunement surpris, d'ailleurs il savait que si elle le faisait c'est qu'elle en était capable et il lui faisait pleinement confiance il savait qu'elle ne trahirait pour rien au monde et elle avait déjà prouvé un tas de fois qu'elle était fiable et pas sans reproches, mais presque ! Mais surtout pour suivre son éthique.

Durant longtemps, alors que tous les Pirates avaient rejoints leurs bateaux pour s'en aller et que les deux jeunes gens allaient s'écraser sur la surface de l'eau toute l'île retentit du cri apeuré et agonisant du chef des Marines, qui avait quant à lui perdu toute crédibilité au sein de la même organisation, annonçant « SON » retour :

« Va pourrir en enfer, ManaD. … »

_A suivre…_

Commentaire de l'auteur (2010)

Je m'excuse platement pour le retard !

Je vous l'avait dit dans le chapitre précédent, que j'étais très sadique alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos réclamations.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez bien déguster même si je sais que j'ai été longue et que je sais toujours pas écrire -se prosterne en pleurant-  
Enfin bon, si vous avez lu jusque là c'est que vous avez aimé (Ace: ou pas! moi: Arrêtes de me casser ou crois moi tu vas souffrir -sourire sadique-)

Merci beaucoup en tout cas et j'espère à la prochaine (moi: dans les coum'z bien sûr vu que au sinon vous allez attendre des lustres ace: des millénaires tu veux dire =D! moi: -sourire trop doucereux pour être sincère- Voila, c'est exactement ça! Ace, tu vas crever espèce de sale petit -*censuré*-)

Commentaire de l'auteur (2013)

Le fait d'être toujours en retard doit être un fait inhérent chez moi, je suis désolé. En tout cas, sachez que j'ai déja trois chapitres de la suite écrits, et pas des petits, donc je ne devrais pas être trop trop longue à les poster, surtout le prochain au sinon je vais me faire tuer xDD!

J'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment, je me suis vraiment efforcé de ne rien changer, bien que je trouve certains passages horribles!

Allez, maintenant tous à vos paris ! Proposez moi la véritable identité de Mana ;) J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

A la prochaine !


End file.
